random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make RNW Shows Bad
Note: Please keep this alphabetized, for the sake of making life easier. By context, a RNW show is any original series that airs on The Random Channel or The Steamed Clams Channel. A Slice of Furry Life * Have it air on modern-era Cartoon Network. * The animation looks like The Adventures of Kid Danger. * All of the characters are offensive LGBT stereotypes. * Make it a ripoff of O.K.K.O.. Down on the Farm * Make it live-action. * Make it a ripoff of SuperMarioLogan. * Madi and Wolfie are humans instead of Sapi Pokémon. * Make it TV-MA. * Get rid of the Pokémon. * Fill it to the brim with so much offensive humour. * Add constant cursing. * Fill it with fart jokes. * Add a bunch of useless characters that have no relevance to the plot. * Each episode ends with the characters falling asleep to a sleep-inducing lullaby. Evelyn's Adventures Note: This is an upcoming project, so not much reasons are gonna be added here. * The show is called "The lit af adventures of Evelyn". * The show is aimed for toddlers. * The characters talk to the audience. * The show is a rip-off of ''Dora the Explorer'' and RBUK. * Add a useless character that doesn't do anything except dance and T-pose in the background. * Put a dance scene in a episode that has characters doing a bunch of twerking, dabbing, and flossing. * Make the pacing too fast. * Make the animation look like The Adventures of Kid Danger. * All of the characters are either annoying, one-sided, unlikeable, or all of the personalities combined. (Mis)adventures Of Wabuu * Fill every episode with product placement for Jilly Juice and McDonald's. * Wabuu twerks, dabs, and Fortnite and Tik Tok dances in every episode. * Make it a original to an obscure and terrible streaming service. * Make the colors extremely saturated like The Problem Solverz. * The animation resembles a Video Brinquedo movie. * Make everyone stupid and unlikeable. * Wabuu is voiced by Rob Schneider. * Give it crossovers with this page's version of The AuSome Six!'' Teh Awtisum Armeh!.'' * Replace Theresa with Chris Chan. How To Ruin The Episodes! * Oh! Heavenly Raccoon: Wabuu keeps his voice even as Benji Chase. No Man's Pirates * Have it actually plagiarize Tubb the Pirate. * Change the name to The Pirates That Don't Do Anything. * The theme song is a crappy version of "The Pirates That Don't Do Anything" from VeggieTales. * The animation looks like Angela Anaconda. * Make the pacing way too slow. * No music. * In some episodes, the No Man's Pirates try to eat each other. * Whenever anyone talks to the audience, it's a la Dora the Explorer. * Reverse the roles of the bad guys and the good guys. * The characters will scream "Arr, me fuckin' mateys!" at inappropriate times. * Every 30 seconds, a character sneezes or farts. Peanut Otter's Disco * Have it animated with ugly CGI. * There are no real voice actors and all of the characters are voiced with Google Translate text-to-speech. * All of crossovers are bad. * All of the pop culture references are forced, obscure, and unfunny. * Let Timebomb stay. * Keep the Sagwa-related stuff. * Keep the child pregnancy episodes. * Give it over 100 seasons. Shitpost * Have it animated with Windows Live Movie Maker and MS paint. * Fill it with memes that were funny in 2011. * Give it Tails Gets Trolled vibes. Or, if you want to do this the creator's way... *Not cancelling it. The adventures of NaClare and Emma * Make the animation look like Puss and Boots: a furry tale. * Put it on Nick Jr. * The characters talk to the audience. * The show is a rip off of Dora the explorer. * Make it be produced by Gaiam Entertainment. The AuSome Six! tl;dr - the show becomes an offensive memefest The Bunker franchise The original * Have the whole series made by Idea Wiki instead. * It airs on Disney Channel. * Make it low-budget and live-action. * Replace "It's Gonna Be Fine" with "I Love You" from Barney and Friends. * The show is told from the Autotunerz's perspective. * Justin Bieber and the Autotunerz are good. The Bunker 2.0 * Have it done in Foodfight!-esque CGI. * All of the characters are dumb and unlikeable. * Add a controversial episode dedicated to everyone talking about religion. The Bunker Cast Away * Make the animation look like Leo the Lion. * Make it a Planet Sheen rip-off. The Bunk * Make it a ripoff of The Loud House. * The characters don't have mouths so they move their arms when they talk. The Bunkest * Have it animated by Dingo Pictures. * Timebomb, the Sagwa characters, and the cat sex is still kept. * Papa John is an ugly hairless cat. ** BONUS: When she meows, she meows so loudly that you can’t hear the other characters. * Madi Shinx hates the other Bunkmates and is often rude to them. * MegaToon1234 appears in every episode, usually as a background character where he is in t-pose mode. The Gayarchy *Make it The Straightarchy ''instead. *The straights are the good guys. *Include a bunch of homophobic rhetoric. *Make Guido a character. *Fill it with fetish scenes. *Make it get a low-budget live-action reboot. The Jesuses * Have it made by the same people who made ''Strawinsky and the Mysterious House. * Have it use similar CGI. * The theme song is to the tune of the Dora the Explorer theme song. * Cram it with fundamentalist Christian messages. * Each episode has at least 10 musical numbers, and all of the songs are really annoying. ** BONUS: The songs are all crappy versions of Veggietales songs. * Make it a ripoff of VeggieTales. * Have it aimed at toddlers. ** Despite this, it is filled with inappropriate content. * Each episode ends with the six Jesuses saying "Listen to us or else Satan will get you!". The Timmy Jimmy Show * The thumbnails are just made up of 3D shapes. * Timmy Jimmy is really dumb. Reboot * Make the animation Video Brinquendo-esque. * All of the pop culture references and crossovers are bad.Category:Pages by Mozart999 Welcome to My World (2020 series) * Have it poorly animated with Adobe Flash (or Animate as of now). * Make it a rip-off to The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and Pororo the Little Penguin. * The characters only talk in swearing. * Remove Phoebe's love interest, Kylo, completely from the show. * It isn't really that wacky. * The theme songs is actually the Johnny Test (Season 2-6) Theme Song. * Franco dies from rabies when he gets bitten by Phoebe one episode. * Have it air on Nickelodeon. * The main character, Derek, always do nothing but twerk on-screen in front of our face, and even does pure Tik-Tok cringe. * One sentence... *inhales* 'TOO MANY POINTLESS POP CULTURE REFERENCES!!! '*exhales* Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Random-ness Media Category:The Bunker Category:The AuSome Six! Category:Down on the Farm Category:The Gayarchy Category:The Jesuses Category:The adventures of NaClare and Emma Category:Timmy Jimmy Episodes Category:A slice of furry life